


Smile For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, Mourning, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world of devastation and revived corpses, frosted ivy orbs stare into the white fields through a looking glass while dull aquamarine ones hide away. Whether they like it or not, something is on the horizon. With both of their hearts on the line.





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> First proper story on AO3! I had this sitting in my notes for a few months! Told my friend to pick two characters and I’d write a fanfic about them. This was the result ! Not a popular ship, but I enjoyed writing it up. Enjoy! 
> 
> Mind you, this is unbeta’d, so excuse me for any mistakes!

Frosted ivy orbs glanced over the white scene placed behind the glass window’s careful eye. Dead trees hung low, branches stretched out to one another as if dancing the tango. Kirumi hadn’t noticed any disturbances in the peace for the past two weeks, but cold sweeping in from the old wood was informing her that danger was heading their way. 

Time. Check the clock.

Time. 1:57. Almost time to prepare lunch. Though lunch could wait. Lunch did not matter with lives at risk. 

The thick fabric of her dress swayed behind her as she diligently strided towards the basement. Passing by the hallway of empty rooms that used to be occupied, she felt nothing but bitterness in her chest.

_I know I could have saved them. I know I could of._

That’s what Kirumi wished she could believe, but the cowardice that consumed her would never allow her. With every second she wasted, she was a coward.

Making it to the basement, she knocked on the door, the impact of her knuckles hitting the wood breaking the stale tension of the quiet. 

“Come in,”

With a sigh, the maid made her way down, head held high. Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, she finds ice cold blue eyes boring into blueprints and chipped and dirtied nails tapping on metal. If there was a day that Miu wasn’t like this, there was often threatening and wailing that tired them both out at the end of the day. Kirumi preferred this to anything else by now.

“How is the project going, Iruma?” she questions, glancing over the drawings and scribbles herself. They were well done, as to be expected of an inventor. 

“Just fine.” Miu mumbles, running her hands on the black metal of the crossbow. “ I just need to tweet it some more and it’ll be perfect. And for the last goddamn time, it’s Miu. M-i-u. What kinda stick do you have up your ass that prevents you from calling me my fuckin’ name? Is it that hard, you neat freak bitch?” 

Without a moment’s hesitation, she makes her own sharp reply. “Iruma is a part of your name, yes? Now stop complaining. I only came here to ask you what you would desire for your midday meal and that I sense dangers lurking in the area. Now if you will kindly answer me, I will be on my way.”

Miu flinches back in her chair, taken back by the tone in the other’s voice. “L-listen I-I-I’m sorry, o-okay? Just g-give me some astro c-cake. Please just l-leave me be, Kirumi. I’ll deal with whatever it i-is. Just please go.”

Her mask of confidence falters. “...Astro cake, you say? What a...grim choice.” Angie and Kaede’s favorite, huh? “... I’ll go now. I wish you well.” 

She receives no answer in the time it takes her to reach the top of the steps.

* * *

Time. Check the time.

2:08. Late. Lunch should be around the corner. 

She must make haste in order to satisfy the shell of a person kept away underneath her feet. 

In the process of pouring the grape soda (it was surprising how long it had stayed with them, all things considered), Kirumi could see her breath. Widows of warm, white air traveling into an almost empty room. Air was traveling through a home that was void of life and happiness. 

Then there was a thump.

A groan. 

An aching whimper.

Of course, they came while she was too caught up in her head. 

She grasped the counter with her left hand and found the axe displayed above it with her right as quietly as her could. 

Dying here is not an option. She had to live. 

Or she would die trying.

Just as her gloved hands gripped the axe tightly, a loud thump came from the door. Repeating. Thumping. Beating in a trance. 

To hell with being quiet then. 

“IRUMA!”

Oh gods, she didn’t think she could have yelled harder in her life. 

The thumping got faster at the confirmation of a human presence. 

Loud footsteps clambered up the stairs as Miu slammed the door open, crossbow held tight and a pistol strapped to her skinny jeans. 

“Kirumi, what the fu-“

Before another word case out, a couple of living corpses staggered through the door, eyes glossed over and the smell of rotting flesh overpowering any gentle aromas in the room. 

Kirumi swiftly brought down the axe onto a zombie’s head, watching the neutral colors of brain matter and dark blood coming together like a watercolor canvas. There was this joy of destruction brought upon her.

_If you care about humanity, darlin’, save them before you ever save yourself. Your purpose is to serve after all._

Iruma steadies the crossbow, eyeballing where to hit. “Watch ya head, now.” A metal arrow impales another’s head, seeming to groan it’s sorrow of defeat, slowly dying before an ear pierced shriek is released.

The two women hold their ears, the sound of ringing and white noise deeply embedded in their brains. “Fuckin’ Christ, what the hell was that? I think that fucker turned me half deaf!” Miu shouted, her face scrunched up in anger.

“Nothing good. Look.” 

Moss and water take in the white scene upon them with the bitter winter air constricting them. A zombified dog clambers in the snow, dragging itself forwards along with a generous amount of the living dead heading towards their location. 

Pulling the axe out of the corpse on the floor, Toujou glares, “We have to kill them. We do not have a choice in this matter.”

“...” 

Iruma stares, eyes never leaving the monsters tainting the snow. 

“Iruma, why are you standing there?”

“...”

“Iruma.”

“...”

“Iruma!”

“You know we can’t kill em’. We’ve been struggling. We’ve been afraid to leave and we’re weak. There isn’t as many of us as there used to be and you gotta accept that Kirumi.” Iruma slowly walks over to Toujou, meeting her eyes with a loose, saddened smile. “You gotta know when to give up. You never knew what that shit was though, so I guess I’ll help you understand.”

Miu pulls the other into a soft kiss, the feeling of Kirumi’s lips on her’s detoxifying her and soothing her aura. The servant’s eyes were wide, however, confusion written in every movement of her body. Miu pulled back before embracing her. 

“I love you so much, Kirumi Toujou. Ha...Never thought that it would be me ever uttering those words to you in some kind of fucked up confession. Understand that you mean the world to me and because of that, I gotta protect you from those somehow still alive bitches outside. Gotta give them a lil’ ruffin’ up! After all, I can’t leave this house filled with all the memories that everyone made here. There’s just no fucking way, but I don’t want you to die because of me either.” The inventor laughs and holds her crossbow up to eye level once more.

“Now please, Kirumi. Go.”

“B-but, Miu,”

Blood soaked paws and slimy flesh and yellowed teeth made its way through the doorframe, demons smiling at them and looking for an easy meal.

“JUST FUCKING GO! I LOVE YOU!”

Before she could think, Kirumi rushed to the window and slammed the axe into it with all of her power, shattering it into sparkling shards. As soon as she touched the soft snow, she did what she had never done before.

She ran.

Her feet seem to grace the snow faster than she had ever imagined. Her hair bobbed with every step and her mind was screaming code. 

_Why do you run? Is it to escape your feelings? Is it to escape your failures? Why can’t you save humanity? It was in your hands._

Salty tears streamed to her mouth, the liquid battling with the frigid weather.

_You’ve left the one person you cared about. That one person you’ve gave your heart to without being aware of it. You left her to die._

She swore she heard gunshots in the distance.

_You’re such a fucking coward._

Her covered knees hit the ground, all oxygen she had depleted. Kirumi gasped and sputtered, hands searching the snow for something that wasn’t there. Pity, sympathy, solace? She did not know what she needed. 

Her ears were deaf to her own sobbing and wailing, wishing that there was someway, any way, back to a normal life of happiness.

“Miu, M-Miu, M-iu...., please. I love you. I love you so much. I do. I really fucking do. I’m so sorry, Miu.”

She curled into the angel’s bed beneath her.

The land was quiet again.


End file.
